Coming Through in the Clutch
"Coming Through in the Clutch" is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on July 25, 2016 to 0.44 million viewers. It was the 8th episode overall in the series, and the 154th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first and only appearance of Clutch, and the last appearance of Bob in the Elite Force Universe. Plot Oliver’s favorite athlete, Clutch, participates in an Olympian Sendoff Celebration, but chooses Kaz as his spotter. Bob aims to compete in the mini-Olympics. Story In the Davenport Tower Penthouse, Oliver comes in excited, telling Bree, Kaz and Chase about the Summer Olympics sendoff in Centium City Park and that his favorite athlete, Clutch, will be there giving a weightlifting demonstration. Chase and Kaz are surprised and tell him to worship either a genius, an actual athlete or themselves. After he runs upstairs to put on a Clutch costume, passing Skylar (who questions if he was flirting with her or threatening her), the others explain his excitement and Bree explains the Olympics to her, though she reveals her planet does something similar. Chase reveals he wants to compete in the Olympics himself, though he can't as his bionics would be unfair. Everyone decides to go to the sendoff, but not before telling Oliver to change out of his Clutch costume. In the park, everyone observes multiple events as Clutch arrives. Oliver holds up a sign saying he's Clutch's number one fan and he, Kaz and Skylar witness the demonstration as Clutch lifts a bench, a bike rack and a hot dog cart. Afterwards, Clutch begins meeting his fans, causing Oliver to give Kaz his sign and go up front to be seen. Unfortunately, Clutch sees the sign and mistakes Kaz as the one who made it, deciding to make him his spotter in the process, much to Oliver's aggravation. Bree and Chase, meanwhile, have found a miniature kid version of the Olympics and come across Bob. Chase questions him on why he's not at the academy, to which he explains that he decided to compete in the mini-Olympics as the winner and a friend get to run with the torch. He also states he wants Bree to run with him if he wins, but she rejects his offer. Chase, however, accepts and becomes Bob's coach as running with the torch is the closest he'll get to being in the Olympics but Bree is angered as Bob will use his bionics to win. Meanwhile, as Kaz is being lifted by Clutch, Oliver reveals to Skylar that he's been using Clutch's motto "Tap the Power Within" to help him master his powers. Soon, Clutch prepares to lift 1000 pound barbell but struggles to lift it as it's too heavy. With Kaz being unable to help, Oliver uses his Super Strength to easily take the barbell. As he explains and introduces himself, Oliver accidentally drops one side of the barbell on Clutch's left foot, breaking all its bones as well as his ankle. As Oliver, Kaz and Skylar return to the penthouse, Oliver questions Kaz on why he didn't let him be his spotter, to which Kaz voices out he got swept up in the moment. Skylar decides to help restore Oliver's confidence, but her way of doing so is abducting Clutch bound to a wheelchair from the hospital. He questions her actions, as Skylar explains that Oliver could use his equipment from Mighty Med to heal Clutch, but Oliver states it won't work as Clutch isn't a superhero: despite this, he still decides to try. Back in Centium City Park, Bree approaches Chase and Bob with a girl named Zoe with whom she decides to help cheat. After multiple events, Bob and Zoe are the finalists and must face each other in the mile run. At this point, Bree and Chase decide not to help their kids in the name of sportsmanship (and because Zoe would win easily because of Bree's super speed). Halfway through, Zoe is a few meters ahead of Bob, whose body shape leaves him exhausted. Just before Zoe can win, Chase pushes her back with his Molecularkinesis: in retaliation, Bree pushes Bob back with her Super Speed. Both siblings begin fighting each other and the kids finish on their own with Bob taking the win, but he lets Zoe run with the torch because of Chase cheating. Bree congratulates Bob for his good sportsmanship while Chase takes the torch from Zoe with his magnetism app and runs off with Bree chasing him. In Mission Command, Oliver has used everything from Mighty Med to help Clutch but nothing worked. He considers accepting being arrested, but remembers that athletes use cryotherapy to heal injuries and chooses to fire a cryo blast at Clutch's foot, then having Kaz use his Pyro Blast to melt it, which effectively heals it. Clutch declares Oliver his hero and gives him a crushing hug. Before he leaves, Clutch signs Oliver's bicep but says he needs a fine tip pen (a reference to what Skylar said earlier). Bree, Chase and Bob return, and after sharing their respective stories, Chase comments that they really are an Elite Force. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Sanai Victoria as Zoe *Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob *Justin Lopez as Clutch Trivia *This episode is directed by Hal Sparks. *This is the first episode to premiere after the three month hiatus. *This episode was created in anticipation of the 2016 Summer Olympics, as it is an Olympic-themed episode. *This is the first episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force (and Lab Rats) debuting Bree with short hair. *This is the reverse of the Mighty Med episode, So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick where Kaz wanted to be Tecton's sidekick, but Oliver ended up being Tecton's sidekick instead. Just like how Oliver could not stand Tecton's chores, Kaz realized he can't lift 1000 lbs. *Kaz knew the weights were dangerous because they had 1000 lbs. *Oliver lifted the weights and accidentally dropped one of them on Clutch's foot. *This is Bob's first and only appearance of the series. *Oliver kept a toolbox from Mighty Med. *It's revealed bionic superhumans cannot compete in the Olympics, because their bionics give them an unfair advantage. This is a reference to how artificial stimulants are forbidden in the Olympic games. *Chase coaches Bob to compete in the Mini Olympics while Bree coaches Zoe to compete in the Mini Olympics. *Apparently, there are events similar to the Olympics on Caldera: except rather then medals, the one who places second is deboned and their bones are used to make a podium for the winner. *Bob reveals he is 14, which means he was 13 when he started at the Davenport Bionic Academy. *This is the second time Chase uses his bionics to cheat so that someone can win. The first being in Simulation Manipulation. '' *Clutch was also featured in Disney XD's ''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything-- making it the same universe as Lab Rats: Elite Force. *"''Bionic Olympics" ''was the working title for this episode. *This is the first episode to air on a Monday, but it's treated as a special time due to the Olympics. *Bob's voice is noticeably deeper than it was in the Lab Rats series finale, The Vanishing. Goofs *It is strange how Kaz and Oliver mention Mighty Med hospital right in front of Clutch and use technology from the hospital, yet the existence of Mighty Med is supposed to be kept secret. **It is possible though, that they passed it off as a bionic hospital. *During the episode, Clutch is praised for "being the strongest man on the planet". However, this statement is not true, since both superheroes and bionic superhumans (who have the superpower/bionic ability of Super Strength) are stronger than him. **It was shown when Oliver held up the 1,000 pound weight with ease while Clutch was struggling, and nearly killed himself trying to hold it up. **However it's possible that he meant strongest regular man, as it would be obvious that bionic super strength superpasses the strength of a regular human. Quotes Transcript Userbox Code:ComingThroughintheClutch Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes